The 100th Annual Hunger Games
by fanfictionlover05
Summary: 'To show the Districts that the Capitol is merciful to those who are innocent and had nothing to do with defying the Law. Two tributes will be crowned Victor.' The second rebellion failed and Katniss and Peeta are stuck mentoring kids for the hunger games. When 15 year old's Thomas and Angelica are chosen for this years quarter quell can they forget there hatred for one another?
1. Chapter 1

**The 100****th**** Annual Hunger Games**

**Thankyou for reading this fanfiction and I hope that you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the original characters in the books. Thankyou**

'Look there she goes! The little thief!'

'Why doesn't she just kill herself?'

'What's she wearing?'

'It's called makeup! Use it ugly!'

These are just some of the snide remarks that are said to me or behind my back when I walk around school. I'm a common thief and everyone knows it. I've been in District 12's prison 4 times and the longest I've ever stayed there is 2 months. Our District isn't the strictest but we still get punished. My name is Angelica Thorn; I am 15 and in a day's time will commence the reaping and almost certain death of one male and female tribute from my District in the 100th Annual Hunger Games.

Let me break this down for you…The history of the games I mean. About 100 years ago the 13 Districts of Panem rebelled against the Capital but failed and consequently District 13 was destroyed in the process. However the Capital announced that each year a male and female tribute between the ages of 12 and 18 will be reaped and sent into an arena where they will fight to the death until a lone victor remains. This pageant is known as the Hunger Games. 74 years later two tributes named Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark pulled a stunt in their games which garneted both of them to win. The following year (the 3rd quarter quell and the 75th Annual Hunger Games) they broke out of the arena and the 2nd rebellion started. However this rebellion failed and District 13 (that was found to still exist) was destroyed for good this time. Katniss and Peeta are still alive and are know mentoring the District 12 tributes. Well then there you have it, the history of the games in a nutshell. This year's Hunger Games will be the 4th Quarter Quell and a twist will be added to the games. This twist will be announced tonight ready for the reaping's.

'Watch where you're going thief!' Thomas Fern shouts at me from across the corridor. I suddenly bump into Kelsey Grammar and fall over. Kelsey is the most popular girl in school just because she is

A. The Mayors daughter.

B. The most beautiful teenager in District 12.

'Ugh get away from me you creep! I don't want you to steal anything!' She shouts at me. I get up and carry on down the hall. When I get about two feet away I am stopped by Thomas.

'So thief stolen anything lately?' I just ignore him and carry on walking but he is next to me. 'I was thinking maybe if you do my homework and get my grades up I'll cut you some slack. Deal?' He extends his hand but I just look at him with disgust and say.

'I don't care if you cut me some slack Tom, I will never do anything to help you…Ever!' He is shocked because I am bullied relentlessly and I'm also the smartest girl in school.

'All right then Thorn. You don't want me to cut you some slack then just wait. You'll wish you were never born.' Thomas says before returning to his friends and making his way to Gym class. He can't make my life that bad…Can he?

**In Gym class**

'All right girls today we will be teaming up with the boys to do sprinting!' Some of the girls squeal with excitement of the idea of boys and some just grown. I however stay silent; boys aren't in my interest at the moment seeing as everyone hates me. We get outside and are put into groups of five (mixed) and take our positions at the starting line.

'Hey thief!' It was Thomas. 'Be prepared to lose!'

'Are you sure about that! I mean you've never seen me run before.' I say back. 'Your friends would never let you forget that a girl beat you!' His face was shocked at the idea of me beating him in the 200 meter race. _**'3…2…1…Go!'**_ My Gym teacher says and I speed off immediately. This is what I am made for! I am the fastest and have the most stamina in my group so I pass Thomas fairly quickly. When I cross the finish line first his face is screwed up in anger.

'Just wait Thorn. You've made a big enemy!' Thomas hisses to me.

'You were already my enemy Tom.' I spit back at him.

**That night**

'_This year marks the 100__th__ Annual Hunger Games and the 4__th__ Quarter Quell!' _The voice of President Howard booms threw my television screen. I am huddled up next to my dad and our cat Variety is sitting on my lap. _'Know lets find out what this years twist will be!' _A small Avox girl carries a box filled with envelopes, each marked with a different number on them. Howard picks up the one with the number 100 on it and then reads. _'To show the Districts that the Capitol is merciful to those who are innocent and had nothing to do with defying the _

_Law. Two tributes will be crowned Victor and they do not have to be from the same District or of different genders. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour!' _The broadcast finishes and I hug my dad tightly. This has to be one of the kinder Quarter Quell rules but it could also mean that more threats will occur in the arena…

**Reaping day **

When I get up I cross over to a bowl of cold water and I splash my face. I'm not considered beautiful but I'm not ugly, My raven hair falls around my face and my grey-blue eyes framed by my big black glasses give a kind and nurturing look about them. After about five minutes of looking at my reflection I snap out of it as I walk over to my chest and select a forest green dress and some matching flats. I put my hair into a messy bun and let some strands of hair fall from it, onto my face. I then go and eat breakfast.

**At the square**

Before I go to enter the 15 year old section my dad hugs me tightly and plants a kiss on my forehead. He isn't the talkative type but I know this means good look and stay strong. Soon Morticia Goth bounces up to the microphone and announces that the treaty of treason video will be played. I zone out until she starts to speak again.

'We will know announce a male tribute.' She trots over to the bowl on her left and dips her hand in. When she finally chooses a slip she says. 'Thomas Fern…' I am in shock. Tom is a merchant child and doesn't need to take out teresa, his name will only have been in there at least 4 times! He stumbles out of line and walks forwards steadily. When he gets up onto the stage he brushes off Morticia's question's and tells her to get on with the reaping. He is obviously eager to see who his team mate will be.

'Know for the female!' Morticia beams out into the crowd. 'Angelica Thorn!' WHAT! I can't be tribute! I am not working with Thomas and I do not want to become a murderer! However I step out of line and my dad shouts my name over and over again. Tears threaten to spill from my eyes as I know that no one will volunteer for me.

'Our tributes for the 100th Hunger Games! Shake hands please…' I look at Tom with a sympathetic look on my face I extend my hand of friendship but he just grabs it and almost breaks my fingers. I show no sign of pain in my face and let go immediately. We are then led into the justice building by several peacekeepers.

**In the justice building**

The door swing's open and my dad run's up to me and hug's me tightly. He is crying heavily and I let a few tears escape my eyes.

'Angelica listen to Katniss and Peeta. They will keep you alive and bring you home. I understand that you hate Thomas but just suck it up! I love you so much and your mum would be extremely proud!' A peacekeeper then enters the room and grabs dad's shoulder. 'Don't let it change you!' I know what he is talking about and I prepare myself to go to the capital until Maria Jones stumbles into the room. She is a sweet 12 year old girl who lives in the District orphanage. I give her extra bread when I see her in the street sometimes.

'This is for you. Please wear it in the arena and come back!' She hands me a homemade pin covered in paint and silver glitter. I laugh slightly and hug her.

'I will…I promise.' Then the peacekeeper enters and puts a hand on Maria's shoulder and pulls her away softly. Great that's another two promises that I have to keep! Two from my dad and the other two from Maria! Oh well…I just hope that I can win.

**I hope that you are enjoying my Hunger Games fanfiction! Know I am at a writers block with the fantastic four story as well as the 42****nd**** hunger games story so please don't eat me! I had this idea when watching the first Hunger Games film and I got really excited. So please enjoy it! Bye for know… **


	2. Chapter 2

**The 100****th**** Annual Hunger Games**

**Thankyou for reading this fanfiction and I hope that you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the original characters in the books. Thankyou**

**On the train**

I sit down on a soft velvet dinning chair and stare at Thomas menacingly. He is of course doing the same. About three minutes later our mentors Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark enter the cart and start to talk to us.

'Hi there I'm Peeta and this is Katniss. We will be your mentors. This Quarter Quell is very special because you two could both come home! You need to work together and we're going to help you with that.' Peeta says all of this flawlessly. Katniss however doesn't say anything and instead sits down next to me. I look at her and she looks at me, we seem to understand each other so that's how I know that she will help me.

After dinner I am led to my room where I just collapse on the bed without going into the bathroom to get changed, but as soon as I fall asleep the nightmares come.

_I am walking through a forest when I see my dad being hung by President Howard. Blood is everywhere and I am then transported to the Hunger Games where I witness Thomas being murdered. It is horrible. I start to scream for them to stop hurting him but instead they just kill me slowly and painfully. It is agonising so I just scream. _

'Angelica wake up!' It was Katniss shaking my shoulders. It turns out that I was screaming in real life. She stays for a few minutes and then leaves. After this I don't have any more bad dreams.

**The next day**

'Get up Angelica! We will be at the Capital in two hours!' I get out of bed and go to the bathroom. Everything is either white or blue and is actually quiet pretty. After I have taken a shower and dried my hair I put on some black jeans and a blue top that is made out of silk. I also find some black flats so I wear them as well. I straighten my big black glasses and head towards the dinning room. I am the last to arrive and I take the remaining seat next to Thomas. When everyone has proceeded to talk he leads over to me and whispers in my ear.

'Your screaming woke me up last night. You need to stop being a baby thief.' I am fuming since I was screaming about him getting hurt and being killed.

'For your information I was screaming about you getting hurt and killed as well as my dad being hung.' I hiss back at him. This shuts him up but I know that he won't stop tormenting me.

'Angelica, Thomas welcome to the Capitol.' I grown as I see all of the brightly coloured people waving at us excitedly.

When the train stops we are lead into a building where we will be staying until we go into the games. When we enter the elevator Morticia presses the button that said _12 _and we shoot up to our floor. The elevator stops and we all enter the room. It is giant! The walls are painted green, blue or white and a feast is waiting for us at the dinner table. We take our places at the table and begin to eat. After 5 minutes Peeta speaks up and says.

'Erm…Thomas, Angelica we have a plan to get you both out of the arena…' I nod patiently and so does Thomas. Katniss finishes Peeta's monologue for him.

'We want you to use the mockingjay strategy' I almost choke on my chicken and Thomas spits out his Water.

'NO!' we both shout simultaneously.

'Why not?' Peeta asks us curiously.

'I don't love thieves!'

'He's my sworn enemy!' we glare at each other before Katniss continues to speak.

'You have no choice. If you want to win and get sponsors then this is the best way to do it!' She says her temper rising.

'Fine I'll do it…' Thomas is the first to speak. I am completely shocked at first but then I say.

'If I have to…'

'Good know then the parade is in a couple of hours so myself and Peeta think that it is best for us to mentor you on how to act _'in love' _Okay?' We clearly have no choice so Katniss takes me into my room and Peeta and Thomas stay in the dinning room. We will join back together in one hour and see what improvements have been made.

'All right then Angelica…What don't you like about Thomas?' I have to think about it for a moment before answering.

'He bullies me…' I say quietly. Katniss hears this and then asks.

'What does he do?'

'He…He calls me thief everyday, he humiliates me in front of everyone by tripping me up.'

'All right then. Well you have to forget everything that Thomas has ever done to you and concentrate on being maybe his friend? For know I mean…' Katniss is in shock that someone could be that mean but we carry on with the session.

An hour later we enter the dinning room and have to act like we have never met before. I am the first to speck.

'Hi there I'm Angelica Thorn. What's your name?' I ask politely and stick out my hand for him to shake. Thomas looks up at Peeta and he nods encouragingly. Whatever Peeta has taught him, Thomas doesn't want to do.

'Erm…Hi I'm Thomas Fern.' Thomas reaches for my hand but instead of shaking it he kisses it very quickly and I go slightly red. No one has ever done this to me before but I quickly remember that it is acting. We continue to act but it is clear that we both hated it. Thankfully it is time to get ready for the tribute parade and I am slightly scared by what my prep team and stylist will do to me, but hey that's life I suppose.

**Are you enjoying this fanfiction so far? If you are then I would appreciate it if you review! Well then until next time! Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**The 100****th**** Annual Hunger Games**

**Thankyou for reading this fanfiction and I hope that you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the original characters in the books. Thankyou**

**I've decided to skip the part where they are riding the chariots because I find that part useless in this fanfic.**

I wince as the last waxing strip leaves my body.

'Sorry honey. That was the last one though!' Olga says to me. She is a small plump woman with purple hair and blue lips. Caramel (an extremely tall woman with pea green skin) starts to rub me down with cream that smells of oranges and Tulip (a middle aged man with gold teeth) leads me over to a bath and washes my hair. In the end my prep team have done a wonderful job at removing all my acne and making me smell of oranges. But the masterpiece is my hair style and makeup. They have applied eyeliner and mascara that makes my eye lashes very long, my eye shadow is a blue closer to my eye's and then a yellowy-orange further away. My hair is in a messy bun similar to the one I wore at the reaping except it isn't as knotty. My original glasses are in my hand and another pair (in the same style) are on my eyes but in a soft yellow colour. My prep team stand back to admire their work before going to get my stylist.

A woman then walks into the room and says.

'Hello Angelica I am very sorry to have kept you in this room for so long but it is necessary. My name however is Mica and I am your stylist.' I nod and smile at her, scared at what my costume will be. 'I understand that you are scared but you have to trust me…Okay?' I nod again and relax. I am told to close my eyes and a dress is slipped over my head. I open them and standing before me is no longer the awkward thief from District 12 who suffers from terrible acne and has no friends, but a beautiful tribute who could steal the heart of any boy whether they are from a District or the Capital.

'Oh my…Thankyou so so much. I look like a candle!' It was true what I said. I am very thankful and I do in fact look like a candle. My dress cuts off just before the knees and the colours go from blue to orange to yellow in a flame like pattern.

'Let me keep those safe for you. You can have them back once the parade is finished.' Mica takes my black glasses from me and I go back to admiring myself in the mirror. I notice that black twine of some sorts has also been wrapped into my hair. I go to touch it when Mica says.

'We will be lighting it on fire before your chariot exits. Your hair has been washed and sprayed with a flame resistor so it won't catch on fire.'

'Okay then well if you're sure…' to finish my outfit I step into some white flats and myself and Mica head towards the elevator that will carry us to the stables.

**The parade**

Myself and Mica stroll towards our chariot where Katniss, Peeta (facing me) and Thomas (his back towards me) stand in conversation. Katniss stops talking when she sees me and nudges Peeta. Thomas see how they are reacting and looks over his shoulder, when he sees me his mouth practically drops to the floor. I carry on walking towards him.

'What?' I ask him like I've done something wrong.

'You look...I mean…erm…You clean up good for a thief.' I was expecting him to complement me after his initial first reaction but I try not to sound too disappointed.

'Oh…Right… well we should probably get into our chariot…You look different by the way. Orange suits you.' I say to him calmly but it is obvious that Thomas can hear the disappointment and pain in my voice. He is dressed in a shirt with the first three buttons undone; it (like my dress) carries the appearance of a flaming candle stick. We are then told to step into our chariot because we have 5 minutes until the parade begins. As I am climbing in I stumble slightly and fall into Thomas's arms. His face is very close to mine and I blush slightly before he says.

'You smell like oranges…' I smile awkwardly and he helps me up. Then Mica comes towards up with a lighter. I then notice that up and down Thomas's arms is black twine like the one in my hair. She lights us on fire and I breath slowly.

'Show time Thorn.' Thomas whispers to me.

'Put on a show then…' I whisper back to him.

**Are you enjoying this fanfiction so far? If you are then I would appreciate it if you review! Well then until next time! Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**The 100****th**** Annual Hunger Games**

**Thankyou for reading this fanfiction and I hope that you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the original characters in the books. Thank you.**

Myself and Thomas step off our chariots.

'You did great…' I mumble to Thomas annoyed that he clearly got a lot more attention than me, but that was mostly my fault for not waving and just looking straight ahead.

'Erm…Thanks. I guess.' Thomas reply's quickly. I then lean over slightly and kiss his cheek and he goes a deep shade of red. A smile plays across his face for a couple of seconds before it goes away and turns into a scowl.

'What do you think your doing?!' He hisses at me in a low whisper. 'I don't like thieves. I need to go and disinfect my cheek know because of _you_' And with that being said Thomas storms away to the elevator, shoulder barging Peeta and Katniss in the process.

'What was that about?' Peeta asks me angrily and then he sees my face, a mixture of shock, confusion, upset and outrage. I then stalk past them towards the elevator and I hit the number _12_.When I enter our floor I storm off towards my room and slam the door behind me. I then start to cry. It isn't so much as a loud and uncontrollable wail that escapes my mouth, but it sounded more like sobbing.

After an hour Katniss knocks on my door and enters the room. I am curled up on the bed, my body facing away from the door.

'What do you want Katniss?' I say briskly.

'I want to know what happened before Thomas stormed off. What made him so angry?' I sigh deeply before getting up and telling Katniss what happened.

'He got angry over that?' I nod my head sadly; all ready regretting what my actions have led to. 'I can't believe it! And what he said to you was inexcusable!' Katniss says with disgust. A short period of time passed and we then went to the dinner table (after I washed my face). As we entered the room I saw two empty seats. Peeta was sitting next to Thomas; he obviously knew what had happened. I sat down across from Thomas and Katniss across from Peeta. An Avox girl came and poured me some orange juice and I thanked her quietly, she surprising smiled to me as to say _'your welcome'_.

'I'm sorry you know…' I suddenly break the silence by directing this comment at Thomas. He at first looks taken aback but then says.

'As long as you don't do it again.'

'I won't…Well don't you have something to say to me?'

'Excuses me?' Thomas says disbelievingly.

'What do you mean _Excuses me_. You said something pretty unfair if you ask me!'

'Nope I don't think so… I'm innocent if you ask _me_.' Thomas says calmly.

'Yeah right and I'm President Howard!' I reply sarcastically.

'Har Har very funny! What do you expect me to say? I was telling the truth Angelica, you need to except that you're nothing but a cowardly, ugly thief!' I am outraged.

'You expect me to work with him! After the way he speck's to me! I will not save a rich mummy's boy who doesn't deserve my help!' I practically scream at both Katniss and Peeta.

'Just because you don't have any money or a mum!' Thomas shouts back in defence. I snapped my head towards him. I didn't even mean to do it…My reflexes just, sorta kicked in as I picked up a butter knife and threw it at Thomas's head. He (Thankfully) ducked in time. He was about to shout something at me when he saw the tears running down my face, the tears that I have held in since my mothers funeral, since the bullying started, since I was reaped.

'You heartless, brainless, selfish excuse for a human being!' I scream and then stomp away towards the stairs next to the elevator.

I didn't care where they take me I just want to be out of this nightmare. I had been walking for an hour letting the tears dry on my face; I was still in the Training centre I just didn't know where.

'You know kid…If _they _catch you, you'll be in a lot of trouble.' A female's voice said. I didn't bother to turn around when I replied.

'I'm not afraid of trouble…In fact I welcome it.' I then turn around and see the face of Johanna Mason. She won the 68th Hunger Games by acting like a snivelling coward, but she turned out to be a brutal and fierce murderer.

'What's you're name kid?' She says to me, trying to figure out if I was a danger to the District 7 tributes.

'Angelica Thorn… District 12'

'Well Angelica, I've decided to help you in the games.' I'm a little shocked to why she has told me this since she has tributes of her own. 'You're probably wondering why, when I have tributes of my own, well it's because they're weak and won't make it past the bloodbath, I guarantee it.' I smile slightly, it's more of an _I'm sorry_ smile than an _I am so happy _one.

'Thank's Johanna. I was wondering…How do you try to be nice to someone that you hate?' I am referring to Thomas when I ask her this and she gives me a smirk.

'I don't…me; tell them straight _I don't like you_… Why?'

'Katniss and Peeta have got me and my district partner to-' Johanna cut me off.

'Oh! They've got you to pull a mockingjay, but you hate you're partner and he hates you…Correct?'

'Yep' I reply with a note of hatred towards Thomas, Katniss and Peeta.

'Oh well…It could be worse…Just remember that the games change you Angelica…Bye then, I'll have a word with Katniss and Peeta once my tributes are gone, you know so I can help you win. Okay?' I nod and Johanna then walks away towards the elevators.

I compose myself for a few minutes and then I go back up to my floor. After a scolding from Peeta and then telling Katniss what I was doing down stairs and what Johanna had said to me, I went to bed…Ready for tomorrow, when we start training.

**Are you enjoying this fanfiction so far? If you are then I would appreciate it if you review! Well then until next time! Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**The 100****th**** Annual Hunger Games**

**Thankyou for reading this fanfiction and I hope that you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the original characters in the books. Thank you.**

**Training Day 1**

'Angelica, get up please…Today is training!' Morticia calls cheerfully from outside my bedroom. Moments later I can hear her shout for Thomas to get up as well. Once I'm finished in the bathroom I put on some simple black leggings and a matching top with a big white _12 _on the back. Twenty minutes later I'm in the elevator with Thomas, Katniss came and told me our version of the _'Mockingjay' _strategy last night. Myself and Thomas will ignore each other best we can in training, we won't find each other at the bloodbath until further on in the games, When we find each other Thomas will choose the right moment to tell me that he is in love with me and I have to act _'over the moon' _that he is. Yep, my life sucks! Oh well I need to just follow the plan best I can and so far it's going well.

After Atla (the sixty year old head trainer) has finished with her speech I head off to the gauntlet and practice running and dodging, I naturally succeed and move onto the weapon's station. The weapons include; throwing-knifes, swords, spears, axes/hatchets, bow and arrow, sickles, maces and nunchucks. I am amazed at the amount of weaponry for me to choose from but I need to choose something sensible that will suit me. I go ahead and pick up a throwing knife and aim it at a dummies heart, I miss by inches but keep trying. Once I have practice enough to kill someone I go to fire making, knot tying and tree climbing before it is time for lunch.

I sit by myself at lunch and start to observe the other tributes. District 1, 2 and 4 will definitely get sponsors because of there build and looks. I also find that they are in there traditional _career _group. Districts 3, 5, 6 and 10 look more intellectual that athletic and I doubt that half of them will make it past the bloodbath. Districts 6, 8 and 9 look well built except for the girl from 6 and the boy from 9 who probably won't make it past the second day. This leaves Districts 7 and 11… the boy from 7 (a 12 year old) looks a little lost next to his district partner, a skinny, unattractive 17 year old girl. District 11 are brother and sister, twins from the looks of it and are very scared considering they are only 14 but they could last a week if the arena was forest or field based. It is then time for us to carry on training and I go back to tree climbing and knot tying for the rest of the session.

When I arrive back on floor 12 myself, Peeta, Katniss and Thomas sit down at the dinning table and discuss what we saw today and what we achieved.

'Well I practiced knot tying, fire making and tree climbing. As well as the gauntlet and Knife Throwing.' I say determinedly.

'And are you good at Knife Throwing?' I can tell that Katniss hates Knifes because in her games she almost got cut up into bits by a girl named Clove from District 2.

'I think so… Erm what about you Thomas?' I ask changing the subject.

'I practiced tree climbing, edible plants, swords and…erm…spears…' Thomas says this quietly because he knows that Rue (Katnisses 12 year old ally) was murdered by a District 1 boy with a spear.

'Good Tom well keep practicing both weapons and survival skills.' Peeta replies to him before Katniss says something stupid. He holds Katnisses hand tightly and kisses her cheek softly and then asks both of us. 'Have you found any body you want as your ally?' I look at Tom and he shakes his head, good, because I shake my head as well.

**The Next Day**

I wake up early and put on my big black glasses so I can see properly. I stumble out of my bedroom clumsily, I am still wearing my P.J's (forest green shorts and a dark green t shirt) so I'm quite cold. I go into the living room and I sit down, but I sense that someone else is in the room…in the shadows.

'Hello Tom…' I say almost bored.

'How did you know I was there?' He asks me annoyed.

'You breathe to loud…' I answer him simply. Tom grunts but then sits next to me. A minute or two pass when he breaks the silence.

'I'm sorry you know…' Tom says.

'It's okay…as long as you don't do it again.' I smile at him, amused at this dayjarvoo moment we have just experienced. We sit there for a good twenty minutes before Thomas realises I'm shivering. He then takes his shirt off and wraps it around me. I stare at him quizzically.

'You where cold…What are you looking at?' Tom asks me when he sees me looking at his scar across him six pack.

'How did you get the scar?' I ask him curiously.

'Let's say for the time being…I fell from a tree' Tom replies sarcastically. I giggle slightly and we head into the dinning room for breakfast.

**Are you enjoying this fanfiction so far? If you are then I would appreciate it if you review! Well then until next time! Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**The 100****th**** Annual Hunger Games**

**Thankyou for reading this fanfiction and I hope that you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the original characters in the books. Thank you.**

**Training Day 2**

I didn't want to try the rich capital delicacies for breakfast so instead I settled with some soft white bread and delicious strawberries. Katniss and Peeta strolled in hand in hand about half an hour after me and Thomas initially came for breakfast.

'Good morning sleepy heads!' I say to them both as they come and sit down. Peeta looks a little surprised at my cheery greeting and Katniss looks happy.

'So, you've become friends then?' Peeta asks and Katniss smiles knowing the answer. I nod and after a moments silence Katniss says.

'Come on Angelica. I'll help you get ready for training!' We're all surprised at Katnisses helpfulness but none the less I follow her out of the room and into mine.

'I knew that you would become friends I just knew it!' She smiles at me and then says. 'Erm…If you don't mind me asking but, why are you wearing Thomas's shirt?' I look down at myself and then blush in shock, Katniss laughs and I hit her playfully.

'Katniss, you're the sister I never had, if I come out alive it would be a privilege to call you a friend!' I say happily and Katniss looks like she's about to cry. Unexpectedly Katniss hugs me tight and whispers in my ear.

'You will come out alive. I promise!' I smile and then go and take a shower, get dressed and go down to training. Before we exit the elevator I smile at Tom and he returns it before we put on the act.

'Play along!' I whisper from the corner of my mouth. He nods and I start to act.

'Say that again rich boy. I have a knife with your name on it!' I shout aggressively at Tom, my face is inches away from his.

'I said it's a shame you won't be going home. Your dad will enjoy seeing you killed for sure!' Thomas bites back but winks slightly. I storm off and climb up a fake tree as fast as I can and then start to leap from branch to branch. My _'outburst'_ caused a lot of people to stare and watch us closely, especially the careers! The brute from two and the beautiful girl from one were watching Thomas throw a spear and hit a dummy in the heart, but the girl's from two and four were watching me lounging about in my tree acting arrogant and uncaring.

After about ten minutes I come down from the tree and head to trap making. I successfully manage to create an animal snare and a trap that will hang another tribute by their feet, I then proceed to the edible plant and insect station and I get 79%. I stay well clear of weapons because the careers are still watching me. When the full day of training is finished I have learned a lot and I'm happy with myself. But my day is about to be ruined. I can feel it; I can sense people in the shadows. Looking to my right I see Thomas coming towards the elevator but he is quickly blocked by the boy from two, the boy from one and the girl from one. I start to panic but remember that if I don't want to be targeted in the arena then I can't give away our plan. I walk ahead into the elevator and the boy from four, the girl from two and the girl from four steps in with me.

'So twelve, we saw your outburst earlier at training and wondered why you hate your partner so much?' The boy from four asks me.

'Wouldn't you like to know?' I say sarcastically.

'Answer the question twelve!' two snaps at me becoming impatient.

'Fine then. We're sworn enemies, opposite in every way. I'm poor he's rich, I'm a thief and he's a mummy's boy. End of story.' I say quickly and simply.

'We want you in the careers' the girl from four says to me.

'Thanks but no thanks' I instantly reply, shocking all of them.

'You're the first to die twelve!' The boy says to me sourly.

'Bite me four!' I mock his arrogant tone. District 2 then leaves when we reach her floor. Shortly the two from four also depart and I continue the ride alone until I reach floor 12.

Moments later Thomas comes from the elevator and I leap at him saying.

'What did the careers want?'

'They asked me why we hate each other and if I wanted to join the careers' I look at him wide eyed.

'They asked me the same thing I told them that the reason we hate each other is that we're sworn enemies, complete opposites. I said no to their proposal but I did it rudely and cockily.' I exclaim.

'Don't worry I said no to joining them and I also said that we're sworn enemies.' He says to me I hug him tightly. We then go to inform Peeta and Katniss about what has just happened. We go to bed feeling unhappy and worried about tomorrow, when we will be in our private sessions. However I can't sleep so I decide to leave my room and take a walk. I walk down the stairs next to the elevator and end up where I first met Johanna, and I am amused to see that she is leaning against a wall.

"Well well well we must stop meeting like this!" Johanna says sarcastically. I smile and play along.

"It's a pleasure as always to be in the company of a famous victor!"

"Har Har Har very funny 12, so how are you?" Johanna gets to the point and after telling her I'm a little nervous she asks. "Have you got a plan for tomorrow?"

"Yep well sorta. When we have the extra ten minutes before the sessions begin I'm gonna stay clear of the weapons because the careers have been watching me. In the private training I'll throw knifes climb trees and practice human traps." I say counting off the skills I will show.

"Good well I'm glad to hear that you have a plan. I also have some inside info for you, on the tributes from 4." I nod excitedly. Johanna continues "They can't swim so if in the arena you find a river or a lake lead them to it and perhaps drown them? It's just an idea but use it to your advantage!" I'm feeling more confident know so I thank Johanna and tell her that I should be getting back.

When I get back up to my floor I'm about to go to bed but think against it. Tom isn't my enemy. He's my ally and I should tell him everything Johanna has told me. I knock on his door and enter only to find Tom thrashing about in his sleep screaming _'NO NO NO! DON'T HURT HER PLEASE!' _I'm startled at what I find but none the less I rush over to him and shake him awake. He looks at me and I say.

"It was just a bad dream Tom its okay their not going to hurt her it's okay" I refer to the girl he was screaming about and he looks relived.

"I'm sorry did I wake you up?" He asks me apologizing.

"No I just came to tell you about some inside info that Johanna Mason has informed me about." He nods expectably and I tell him about it.

"Fantastic we just need to use it to our advantage okay?" I smile at him and then walk out the room biding him a goodnight. After that I just collapse on my bed and sleep.

**Are you enjoying this fanfiction so far? If you are then I would appreciate it if you review! Well then until next time! Bye**


End file.
